I Don't Know
by Wishful Falling
Summary: I really don't know what's going on. I'm scared, it's dark. I want mother, father, sister, where are they? I want to know I'm safe, but I'm not. Where am I? It's an entire different universe here. I want to know more, but it's scary all at the same time. This is adult business, so why am I here? Where am I? Who am I? I don't know anything anymore (not like I did at first).
1. Prologue

**Okay, I couldn't help myself. I was writing my next chapter and this popped into my head so I quickly wrote it down. Tell me what you guys think. If you like this, I'll see if I can write another chapter as soon as possible. This is a pilot. Also,  
****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi, any of the characters, or the plot of the story. This is all of the great mind Shinobu Ohtaka and I do NOT want to take credit for any of their ideas at all. I only own my OCs along with the original parts of the story that did NOT happen in the authentic story line/cannon of Magi. This is a FANFICTION of my own creation as a FAN of this series. Thank you for your time.**

**-AKira (SoBB)**

* * *

I know I'm not destiny's favorite.

I know I'm not specifically loved by the Rukh the old would tell me of.

I know I'm not someone who'll be one to change the world.

I know I'm not the main character of anything.

I know I'm not the most interesting person.

But everyone has a story.

This is mine, no matter how much I wished it wasn't.

No, I am not like Sinbad, nor a fourth magi, nor a sibling or a traveller.

I am not a child of a role-playing character, nor have I been born with information of where I turned out to be.

I wish this was this was only just a dream. That I could wake up and get back to my daily life.

But other times, I wish this was truly where I belonged. That I could interact without thinking of things that never bothered me before.

I'm only but a person, someone who's found their way into a world I have no clue of.

Someone who's forgetting who they really are and all too quickly adapting.

Though, I really do wish I was born male as I was the first time.

Ah, but sadly, this is I, a child born into another child, no matter how strange it was.

If you want to, just take a moment to listen to my story, even if it isn't the most interesting one in the world.

* * *

I coughed, liquid pouring out from my lips as I felt blood rushing throughout my body to my head. I was hanging upside down, eyes wide as I felt more liquid spurt out of me.

It hurt, I didn't like this feeling at all. Where was I? My eyes couldn't focus and my entire body felt slimy, wet, and cold. What was going on? I wanted my mother, my father. Where were they? I started to cry as the pain became unbearable as I was turned around and warm water rushed upon my body. It hurt, it was hot. I didn't like this feeling at all. I couldn't stop crying and my lungs were starting to hurt. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see a thing. My head feels as if it's going to explode with all this information. I cried louder. Where was I? What was going on?

Something roughly pat my entire body dry, making me feel itchy and my body burn. God, _what was_ this feeling? Someone please, make it go away. Anyone, I'd do anything. My lungs are burning, my ribs hurt, and I can't control my limbs. Something softer wrapped around me tightly and I couldn't take it as I felt the cold air rush around me. I cried harder.

I wanted mother, I wanted father, I wanted sister. Where were they? What was going on? I feel so _tired_ although I just woke up to pain. My back still hurt from whatever hurt me and my headache was getting worse as the seconds passed. I'm so scared. I can't hear much, everything was so muffled, it felt as if I were underwater.

It so was so scary. I had shut my eyes a long time ago and I couldn't hold onto staying awake any longer. My cries slowed as I felt my body move around as if I were on a very slow roller coaster that was made for you to sleep. It made me confused and even more scared. I didn't want to stay awake any longer, so I let sleep take me in.


	2. Rewritten

Um, hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating and this one isn't a real update. I know I made a promise to one of you that I'd be posting a day or a few ago, but it just didn't come out right.

So I'm going to be rewriting all my stories, try to get my spirits up, and you'll be hearing from me soon.

These will still be up, but I will be rewriting them.

Auðbjörg Inga Úlfhrafndóttir will be rewritten as 'The Horizon'.

I Don't Know will be rewritten as 'No Such Thing as Destiny'.

Simply Complex will be rewritten as 'Fireflies'.

The Impromptu Paradoxical Posterity will be rewritten as 'Forgotten Runes'.

Thank you for reading and being patient with me you guys. It means a lot to me.

-Wishful Falling (AKA Ryuu)


End file.
